Boyd Schuller
John Taylor |job = Judge |path = Proxy Killer Criminal Accomplice Vigilante Proxy Abductor |mo = Proxy murder by shooting |victims = 4 killed by proxy |status = Deceased |actor = Lawrence Pressman |appearance = "Reckoner" }} Boyd Schuller, a.k.a. "The Planner", was a terminally-ill proxy killer, vigilante, and one-time proxy abductor who hired Tony Mecacci, a prolific hitman, to carry out a series of vigilante murders. He appeared in the Season Five episode "Reckoner". Background Schuller worked as a judge in a local court of law. In 2007, his wife, Emma, was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver, Dan Patton. On October 2008, he was diagnosed with terminal cancer. This caused him to snap completely, having witnessed so many offenders walking away. He hired Tony Mecacci, a hitman whose trial he had presided, to kill a number of people who had escaped conviction for crimes against children, Dan Patton, and then Schuller himself. Reckoner The BAU is called in after the third victim, Ben Vanderwaal was killed. They figure that a hitman was responsible, narrowed down the list of suspects, and reach the conclusion that Schuller is the "Planner" of the murders. Almost at the same time, Schuller turns himself in, claiming full responsibility for the murders. After being manipulated by Rossi, who had known Emma when they were young, into believing he and Emma had an affair together, Schuller has an outburst, exclaiming "every single person on that list deserves justice", which led the BAU to believe there were more people on the hit list, most likely Dan Patton. In the meantime, Tony kills Patton and escapes. Schuller denies there being any more people on the hit list. He is then arrested under the public pretense that he is aiding the investigation. As he is brought out, he confesses to Rossi that he had lied earlier. He is then shot and killed by Tony, apparently from a sniper position. It is later revealed that this was actually an assisted suicide, Schuller having been killed at his own request. Profile Each mutilation represents the crimes the unsubs believe the victims had committed. Schuller was profiled as "The Planner" of the killing team, both of whom are males. The Planner works in the criminal justice system, working as possibly a defense or prosecution attorney, a judge, or even a police officer. It is possible he suffered a severe and devastating tragedy of some sort. Because of the sophisticated nature of the scenario, the planner is probably aged in his late 50s to early 60s. The Planner likely met the second unsub, named by the BAU as "The Enforcer", within the court system. The Planner hired him to carry out justice where the courts did not. This kind of justice does not come cheap, so he has good access to substantial money. There was absolutely no attempt to hide the mutilation, which suggests that the Planner does not care what the authorities find or he wants them to find it, but the Enforcer has no such intentions. Known Victims Note: All of the following were killed by Tony Mecacci on Schuller's orders. *2009: **February 4: Rita Haslat **July 22: Bill Levington **October 7: ***Ben Vanderwaal **October 9: ***Dan Patton Notes *Boyd Schuller is the fourth of only nine unsubs in the show's history to have successfully completed their goal. The others are: **Season Two ***Marcus Younger ("North Mammon") - An abductor and proxy killer who abducted three teenage girls and manipulated one into killing another. ***Frank Breitkopf in ("No Way Out" and "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank" - A prolific serial killer, abductor, and one-time mass abductor who successfully killed at least 176 people, reunited with Jane Hanratty, and escaped arrest by taking a group of children hostage and committing suicide with her. **Season Three ***Jonny McHale ("True Night") - A vigilante, one-time mass murderer, one-time abductor, and serial-turned-spree killer who successfully killed Glen Hill (and possibly his entire gang), the leader of the 23rd Street Killers, the street gang that murdered his pregnant fiancé Vickie Wright. **Season Seven ***Dylan Kohler ("Divining Rod") - A serial killer, copycat of Rodney Garrett, stalker, and later abductor who successfully killed four women in order to make "the perfect wig" for Helen Garrett. **Season Eight ***Darlene Beckett ("The Pact") - A killer, one-time proxy killer, and one-time abductor who alongside Ellen Russell killed the man who killed her daughter (along with several other girls) and the woman who killed Ellen's nephew. Also, Darlene managed to evade capture while Ellen was caught and incarcerated. ***Diane Turner ("Zugzwang") - A murderous stalker and abductor who successfully killed both her intended targets and herself. **Season Nine ***Anton Harris ("To Bear Witness") - A murderous abductor who successfully recorded his sister's torture and broadcasted it around the world. He also got his father's attention (but not his approval). **Season Ten ***Peter Lewis ("Mr. Scratch", "The Crimson King", and "Wheels Up") - A proxy killer, hacker, stalker, one-time cop killer, and "wound collector"-type-turned-killer and abductor who successfully killed Susannah Regan and the others responsible for a scandal that resulted in the death of his father. Lewis also appeared in Seasons Twelve and Thirteen. Appearances *Season Five **"Reckoner" *Season Thirteen **"Submerged" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Vigilantes Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Proxy Killers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Criminals Category:Murder Victims